USAball
USAball is a countryball in Polandball comics. His other names are Americaball, USball, or 'Muricaball. Some things he loves are oil, democracy, and freedom. He is also the richest country on Earth. Some things he hates are illegal immigrants and commies. A lot of countries love him, however, some countries dislike him for legalizing same-gender marriages in all fifty states. It also seems he is at war all the time (he is right now). He is also in the Group Of Twenty, a group of 20 countryballs with the biggest economies, including EUball. He is also a member of NATOball. He also has the greatest military power in the world. History USAball was first inhabited by Native Americans, until Genoaball (aka Christopher Columbus) landed in the West Indies in 1492. In 1513, Spainball landed in what would be modern-day Floridaball. Then, Englandball and Franceball would land on the East Coast. In the mid 1600's, North America had been cramped by Europeans. Spainball would have future Mexicoball's land, and the states of Floridaball, Utahball, Texasball, Nevadaball, New Mexicoball, Californiaball and Coloradoball. Franceball had the land of future Canadaball's land and Louisianaball. UKball claimed the East Coast. Colonial Americaball was there too. He made wars with New Franceball, which would be future Quebecball. Then, Colonial Americaball became UKball's richest colony through slave trade. Franceball fought against UKball in the Seven Years' War. UKball won by capturing New Franceball. But UKball needed taxes from Colonial Americaball, but in 1773, he couldn't take it anymore, so he dumped all of UKball's taxes into the water. This event is known as the Boston Tea Party. Tension began to rise and started the Revolutionary War. In 1776, Colonial America declared independence and renamed himself Americaball. Young America had basically only one friend, nice pirates (Moroccoball). But UKball was not gone. He was finally defeated at Saratoga in 1777, which immediately made Franceball start supporting Americaball, along with Spainball and Dutch Republicball. Later in the 1790's, America expanded all the way to the Ohio territory. In 1800, he made Washington D.C. his capital city, and in 1803, Franceball sold him the Louisiana territory for 15 million USD. In 1812, he invaded British North Americaball (future Canadaball). In 1814, UKball burned down the White House. In 1823, he wrote the Monroe Doctrine to prevent another invasion. In 1840, he let Liberiaball free. In 1846, he won a war against Mexicoball, and gained Texasball and Californiaball. In 1848, gold was found in Californiaball, starting the California Gold Rush. In 1853 he bought land from Mexicoball with gold and traded with Japanball. Later, Kansasball became a slave free state, so Missouriball and other slave states protested to Americaball. In 1861, the slave states formed CSAball, causing the Civil War. The first shots were fired at Fort Sumter. UKball and Franceball wanted to help CSAball, but did not. In 1863, Americaball announced all slaves in the CSAball be free, causing an even higher tension. CSAball lost in 1865. After the Civil War, Americaball focused on civilizing the Wild West. The transcontinental railroad was built in 1871. Americaball also expanded his land by purchasing Alaskaball from Russian Empireball. He also annexed Hawaiiball and defeated Spainball in the Spanish-American War, taking Guamball, Cubaball, Philippinesball, and Puerto Ricoball. A long years' later, after Americaball help the Allies win World War I, he helped write the Treaty of Versallies, that made Germanyball pay reparations, but also giving him loans as well. Americaball began making isolation policies due to the rise of fascism in Europe and East Asia. He wanted to help Franceball and UKball in World War II to fight Naziball, but didn't enter until the attack on Pearl Harbor. He led Operation Torch and Operation Dragoon and even landed in Normandy on D-Day, and ended up liberating Italyball. Then, in response to being on Axis, he droped two nuclear bombs on Japanball. Philippinesball also became independent. Then, after the Gulf of Tonkin incident, Americaball became involved in the Vietnam War. He was against North Vietnamball. However, Americaball needed to immediately leave Vietnam, hich led to South Vietnamball's collapse. Americaball also had a space race with Soviet Unionball at the time. In 1979, Americaball boycotted the 1980 Moscow Olympics in response of Soviet Unionball invading Afghanistanball. But, Soviet Unionball lost the Cold War, when the Eastern Bloc was dissolved. But soon, Americaball got attacked by Al-Qaedaball, which they crashed passenger planes into the World Trade Center, as well as the Pentagon in DCball and a field in Shanksville, Pennsylvaniaball. This started the War on Terror. Americaball invaded Afghanistanball and Iraqball. He also has been hunting down ISISball, too. Today, Americaball is still fighting off terrorists, and makes a lot of friends with countryballs, even though its "always america's fault". How To Draw Drawing Americaball is hard. # Draw a circle # Draw stars in the top-left corner # Make a box in the top-left # Make 12 lines outside the box # Color half of the lines red # Color the inside of the box blue # You drew Americaball!